This Is My Life
by SamanthaThonus
Summary: To everyone, Naruto is a monster. But as he breaks out of that shell will he choose Itachi or Sasuke?
1. New Beginnings

**Guys! I decided to start a new story. I took a break from writing and now I figured I get back into it. Anyways yeah, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything.**

Silence was the only thing I ever heard as I walked through town. No one greeted me with kind words; no one even acknowledged my presence. They wrote me off a long time ago, before I could even comprehend words or hate. This was my role to fill though. The center of evil, the center of blame. Eighteen years ago a terrifying monster known as the Nine-Tailed Fox destroyed my village and killed hundreds: women, children, men. That thing demolished lives, erased lineages, wrecked family homes, and most of all took the faith of many. That's where I come in. I hold that beast inside of me. After days of destruction a brave ninja emerged from a crowd of the scared and the hopeless. He gave his life to seal that beast inside of me. I was just a baby. A two day old baby that was just given life for it to be taken away by that beast. That's when that sweet little blue-eyed baby boy died. After that I might as well just be the monster that destroyed so much.

As I grew up things got worse. Kids always picked on me and their parents whispered to one another about how I was the demon baby, the harbinger of destruction. I had no friends, not because I wasn't friendly but because of those parents. They wouldn't let their kids hang out with me. Shit, they even tried to get me thrown out of school for being what I was. But I always prevailed. Legally the village couldn't kick me out of public schools unless I actually did something wrong. I made sure that never happened. Everyone thought I was a monster, but I was never going to live up to it. I was determined to change people's minds. I was going to relieve this village's hate for me one day. I wasn't exactly sure how. But I would.

Finally I was done with school in the smaller village where I resided. It was now time for me to go to college in the main village. There are several smaller villages surrounding the big village, Konoha. That's where the college is located; the center of Konoha. Tsunada, my legal guardian since I was 4, is the dean there and she helped get me in. It wasn't particularly hard per say but Im not the brightest kid. I had always struggled in school and being around kids that made it a living hell everyday didn't exactly help my case.

Im starting a new chapter in my life, I kept telling myself. I will be fine.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the train come near. I looked down at my satchel and went through my mental checklist for the third time since I got to the train station. I had my ticket, my wallet, and of course my lucky little frog pouch full of happy childhood photos of me. I smiled to myself. I really was starting a new chapter.

As the train came to a stop in front of me I lifted up the handle on my beat up old orange suitcase and took a step closer to the boarding line. I heard a few whispers behind me, but I was used to this. The demon child, him being me, isn't really hard to miss. You see im the only person in all of Konoha with bright sunshine blonde hair that sticks straight up, I also have sky blue eyes and scars across my cheeks that look like whiskers. Not helping my case anymore but I always wear orange. It's not even a subtle pastel orange, its bright and loud and in your face orange. It's my favorite color though, regardless. Oh and don't let me forget my tattoos. See when the fox was sealed inside of me, the seal was basically tattooed on my skin and every year on my birthday and I have a searing pain that spreads throughout me and the tattoo grows. It looks cool but fuck it makes me hate birthdays. As of right now it looks like I have an entire sleeve on my right arm and a big swirly looking thing around my belly button. Im assuming itll start on my other arm shortly and eventually my entire body will be covered in this weird tattoo looking shit.

"Ticket sir?" The train attendant asked in a monotone voice.

I held out my ticket and he scanned it waving me onto the train and muttering some kind of greeting as he took the next persons ticket. I found a seat way in the back and put my luggage up on the top rack. I slid down in my seat and sighed. This was a four hour train ride and I cursed myself for never buying a magazine or an ipod.

"N-Naruto-kun?" A small, almost childlike, voice called.

I looked up. It was Hinata, a girl my age that was always nice to me regardless of who I was. She knew but I never really thought she cared. She surely didn't act like it.

"Hey Hinata, what're you doing on the train?" I asked. It was always nice to talk to her. When we were younger she always acted like an older sister but letting me cry on her shoulder when the other kids were done picking on me. We weren't open about our friendship, mostly because I didn't want the kids to pick on her as well, but we were friends.

"We're going to the same college Naruto-kun and this is the only train that takes you to Konoha." She replied, looking at me confused.

"Oh shit, right. Sorry." I rubbed my head and gave a dumb smile. I told you I wasn't the brightest kid.

She took a seat next to me and put her hand on top of mine and just smiled like she always did.

"Im glad you're making something out of yourself Naruto-kun, I always knew you would." She said softly. "But I must excuse myself, Neji is waiting on me. I lied and said I was going to the restroom."

And with that she got up and briskly walked away before I could say thank you or goodbye.

Once again I was alone. I smiled as I stared at the seat blankly. I was smiling because of her words. She was right in every way. I was going to make something out of myself. I was determined.

When I woke up I was being shook by the train attendant.

"Wake up sir, we've arrived." He said in that same monotone voice.

I grunted and slowly got up, grabbing my satchel and my suitcase from the top rack. It seemed a lot heavier now since sleep was still trying to cling on to me. I moved pass the attendant and got off the train looking around. I don't know what I was expecting to see. Familiar sights? It would only make sense since some part of me was here. The monster part. The part that destroyed this place and burnt it to the ground. I smirked, nope nothing familiar.

I felt a body slam into me from the side and fell onto the ground, landing on top of my suitcase and dirtying my clothes.

"Watch where you're going child." A dark, velvety voice commanded. I looked up angrily ready to fight when I saw a tall, maybe 6 foot tall, man beaming down at me. He had long, jet black hair that was tied back in a ponytail, with piercing black eyes. He had on a suit with little red clouds on his tie.

"S-sorry dude." I stammered out as I began to pick myself up. There was suddenly a hand thrust in front of my face. I took the hand reluctantly. His hands were cold, almost unnaturally frigid. I tensed up, frightened. I had a weird feeling about this guy and the monster's senses even recognized it as well. I withdrew my hand as soon as I got up on my feet and looked at the man once again. He squinted at me and then his lips formed a smirk.

"Ahh, the demon child. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you." The velvet voice cooed.

I winced at the name and clenched my jaw. "And you might be?" I asked sternly.

"Itachi Uchiha." He replied briskly. "Im one of your professors."

I shuddered. This guy made me feel some type of way and it wasn't good. Tsunada always taught me to be polite though so I gave him a small smile and offered my hand for him to shake it. He grabbed it gently and shook it twice, rubbing the top of my hand before letting it go.

"If you'd like, we can share a cab. I was just about to head back to the campus now. I'll pay, no worries." Itachi said, smiling at me.

I nodded and followed the daunting man to the cab.

We made small talk in the twenty minute cab ride and I found out that he teaches psychology and had a younger brother the same age as me that was also a first year student this year at the college. I didn't tell him much about me cause he seemed to know everything already. It was creepy. Really, really creepy.

When we arrived I noticed that the pictures of the campus online didn't really do the actual sight justice. The big cherry blossom trees in front of the main entrance where beautiful and I could tell they had just recently bloomed. The sweet scent filled my nose and I smiled, remembering the time when Tsunada took me to the big cherry blossom festival in one of the smaller villages. The architecture was just as beautiful and the size of the place was a lot to take in. There was nothing this big where I lived, not even close.

"Enjoying yourself Naruto?" Itachi asked as he put his hand on my shoulder. I cringed at the touch but nodded. "Well this way." He took his hand off my shoulder and guided me to the sign in center.


	2. New People

As soon as I walked into the sign in center I saw Tsunada standing behind about thirty teachers witch a microphone. She looked like shit. I assumed it was because she was stressed. She always used to come visit me after the first week of college went by and she'd always look like shit. She would sit me down and tell me to never grow up and become the dean of a college and we'd laugh.

I made my way towards her and when she recognized me her face softened and she let a smile mask her stress ridden face.

"Naruto!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me and trapping me in one of her death grip hugs.

"Hey Tsunada." I squeaked out, gasping for breath.

"Oh sorry kid." She registered the strain in my voice and let go of me. "Im just so excited you're here. Iruka- sensei , the brunette over there with the giant scar across his face will check you in and give you your dorm room number and who you're rooming with. After you get settled in come visit me, okay? I have a surprise for you." She gave me another hug, this one was soft, and then ran her fingers through my hair like she used to when I was a child. I smiled at her and nodded and then went over to the man she pointed out.

"Name?" Iruka asked , looking up at me from his desk. He had a soft voice.

"Naruto Uzamaki." I responded smiling.

"Oh I see, Uzamaki. Your room number is 421 in building A. Here's your schedule and your roommate is one Sasuke Uchiha." He handed me keys, a piece of paper and a student ID card. He smiled up at me again and then muttered a good luck or something of that sort.

I cursed my luck yet again. Of course I would be rooming with the creepy professor's kid brother. I shrugged it off and went up to my room. The building had no elevator, having been built like 200 years ago, so I climbed up the dreadful four flights of stairs. I found my room quite easily after that and stepped inside.

Sasuke hadn't been here yet because the mattress was bare. The room was huge. There were two full size beds with two desks next to them, two fairly large closets, a small laundry room to the right, and a bathroom with double sinks, a shower, and a toilet. I gave myself the liberty to pick my bed since Sasuke hadn't arrived anyways. I picked the left one and made my bed. My black sheets, orange pillow cases, and orange blanket fitting nicely. I hung my clothes neatly and put my toiletries under the left sink. I placed some of my school supplies on my desk and looked around. The room was nice and cozy now.

I figured since I unpacked I better go visit Tsunada. I grabbed my keys to the room and made my way down to her office.

"Naruto Uzamaki, huh?" I said to Itachi as he walked me to my room.

"He's a nice boy Sasuke, give him a chance." Itachi said, glaring at me.

"He's the demon kid." I said sternly. I didn't have a problem with the kid but he just freaked me out a little. Of course I had never met him but I heard rumors. Some girl told me he ate the heart of virgins and I'm not particularly fond of cannibals.

"He's a boy, just like you Sasuke. Now be respectful, like mom and dad taught us. Like how I expect you to be. You're an Uchiha." He spoke proudly.

I sighed and gave a grunt of understanding. We finally got to my room and I opened it. It was nice and spacious and I could already see Naruto had unpacked.

"Orange. Nice." I scoffed and Itachi slapped the back of my head lightly. I turned around and glared at him and he just smiled and disappeared. I unpacked all of my stuff, making my bed with my dark blue sheets, pillow cases, and dark grey blanket. I put some pictures of me and my family on my desk and looked over at Naruto's desk. He only had one picture. It was of him as a child and the dean, Tsunada.

He couldn't have changed much. I know I didn't. I still looked the same as I did when I was a child. Except now I'm handsome, not cute. Naruto had beautiful sky blue eyes and blonde hair that looked like delicate rays of sunshine. His skin looked soft and he was tan. I found myself rubbing the picture. That's when I noticed the little scar marks on his cheeks that looked like whiskers.

I cocked an eyebrow and figured it was the age of the paper. I set the picture down and hopped in the shower.

"This surprise better be good Tsunada." I said annoyed. She'd been making me walk around the campus for an hour now telling me the history of the place.

"Jeez kid, impatient?" She retorted, giving me a gentle push.

"Yes, now tell me!" I demanded.

She punched me in the arm and then pulled out a box from her pocket and handed it to me.

I looked down at it and it was just a small black box with a red bow. I smiled up at her and opened it.

"Holy shit Tsunada! Thank you!" I hugged her violently.

She had gotten me a phone. Not any phone though. One of the fancy touch screen ones that you could download apps and play games on and shit.

She just smiled at me and shooed me away saying she was busy with other shit. I knew she was about to cry and didn't want me to see it but I wasn't complaining. I gave her another hug and then made my way towards my dorm.

As I was in front of my door I heard the shower running and figured Sasuke had finally arrived. I quickly unlocked the door and went inside noticing he liked darker colors from his bed and the weird amount of black clothes that were in his closet. I shrugged. Everyone's got something weird about them I guess.

I quickly changed into my pajamas and put my dirty clothes in my orange hamper (go figure, its orange). Classes didn't start for another week for settling in purposes. But this week there were seminars and tours that students could sign up for so that they knew their way around campus and how this school worked in general. Having the dean as your adoptive parent had its perks now. I already knew all that stuff so I figured I use this week to try and make friends.

"Hello, I'm Sasuke Uchiha." The voice that spoke was silky and gentle.

I turned around and took in his features. He was tall, like his brother. He had jet black hair but it was short and stuck up in the back like the behind of a duck. He had neatly cut bangs that clung to the side of his face and his eyes, his eyes were black like a dark abyss but gentle. His skin was pale, not sickly, but porcelain. He had thin lips and a straight nose.

He was attractive for a guy. Chiseled and neat. Im not in any way gay but I can admit when a guy is beautiful.

I smiled at him,"I'm Naruto Uzamaki. The demon kid. I know what you're already thinking, but I am no monster so you don't have to worry that I'm gonna suck your soul out or whatever the fuck people made up about me this time." Tsunada always taught me honesty was best and Im gonna be living with this guy for 4 years so I might as well be straight forward.

I heard him chuckle and breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's eating the heart of virgins this time." He said nonchalantly and then squinted his eyes. "You have tattoos?" He asked hesitantly.

I scratched the back of my head awkwardly and remembered why it was such a big deal. In Konoha getting tattoos is bad. It's like youre defiling your body. But in my case I cant help it.

"Yeah. Well not really. It's hard to explain." I stammered out.

Sasuke just shrugged and grabbed some clothes from his closet and changed into them.

This year is going to be so awkward, I can already tell.


	3. New Feelings

I woke up to the sound of someone writing furiously. I rubbed my eyes and cracked my back, slowly sitting up and allowing my eyes to adjust to the sunlight peeking through the window. I checked my phone, 7 am sharp.

"Jesus Christ, what're you doing?" I asked, my voice hoarse. I cleared my throat quickly hoping my voice would return to normal.

"Writing." Sasuke replied immediately with no interest to take the conversation farther than that.

He wasn't just writing though, he was attacking that poor journal of his with ink. I brushed off his obsessive writing and got up out of bed. I stretched my legs out and peeled my shirt off. It was hot in the room and I was sweating.

I went over to the mirror and looked at myself. My tattoos really had grown. When I first remembered them they were just weird shaped marks that went all the way around my wrist, like a bracelet. But now strange writing and symbols covered my entire right arm. I looked at my stomach, the seal the same as ever. The doctors said the scars on my face would fade with age but so far, no luck. I half-heartedly smiled and splashed some cold water on my face.

I felt eyes bore into the back of my head and I looked up seeing Sasuke staring at me through the mirrors reflection.

"What?" I asked annoyed. I get it, tattoos are bad.

"Nothing, dobe. It's just cool, I guess." He retorted.

"Thanks, I guess." I made sure to emphasize on the 'I guess' part.

I stretched once again and went directly into the shower after stripping myself of the rest of my clothing. I felt the scalding water hit my back and instantly I relaxed. I grabbed my shampoo and squirted some onto my hands and rubbed it gently into my hair, massaging my scalp as I worked it into every hair on my head. I let it sit there for a minute as I lathered my body in the orange scented soap I bought and then quickly rinsed off. I grabbed one of orange towels and dried my hair slightly and then wrapped it around my waist and walked out of the bathroom and towards my closet. I heard a sharp intake of breath and turned towards my now open door.

"Oh hi, Naruto." Itachi's croaked as he took in my exposed skin.

I suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable and just kind of waved.

"Those tattoos fit you so nice Naruto-kun." Itachi added as he looked me up and down once more.

"You're fucking weird Itachi." Sasuke spat as he got up and shoved past his brother. "Now let's go, I want to see the campus and you said you'd show me around."

"Touchy, touchy brother. No need to be rude." Itachi hissed. "Goodbye Naruto-kun, ill see you in class next week."

What a strange family. But their resemblance is quite astonishing. The only thing that's different is their eyes. Sasuke has warmth and soul beneath those bottomless black pits of his. Itachi's on the other hand are cold and distant and off putting. It's like he's hiding something under those eyes of his. It's just a weird vibe I get from him.

I walked over to closet and pick out an orange tanktop and some black running shorts and put on a pair of old vans. I put my phone in my pocket along with my keys and walked out of my room, locking it behind me. I probably shouldn't of worn the tank top but it's so hot out and everyone is probably on tours around the school anyways so I figured making my way down to the cafeteria was safe.

As I got to the cafeteria I saw two familiar faces, Sasuke and Itachi. I tried to make a fast escape but when I heard my name called I knew it was too late. I sighed and reluctantly walked over to the two brothers.

"You hungry?" Itachi prodded.

"Uh, yeah. I was just about to get some ramen or something." I responded.

"Let me treat you." Itachi ordered.

I guess there was no saying no to that. So I simply just gave him a small smile and accepted the offer.

The ramen at the school was delicious. I ate three bowls in a span of about 5 minutes as Sasuke and Itachi looked at me in disgust or amazement. It was hard to tell. Honestly, it was probably a mixture of both. When I was done I let out a giant burp and laid a hand on my stomach, grinning widely.

"Where do you put it?" Sasuke asked, bewildered.

My body is mostly muscle and I pride myself in being toned. But for some reason I have a giant appetite.

"In my stomach." I joked as the two brothers looked at me quizzically.

"Obviously dobe." Sasuke retorted not amused.

"Be nice little brother." Itachi hissed as he met my eyes.

I guess being basically alone your whole life gives you this weird perception of kindness but I thought Sasuke was being kind when he said that. At least he wasn't picking on me or shunning me. He was joking with me. This whole experience was weird; sitting down with people besides Tsunada or Hinata from time to time. It was comforting all at the same time though. Even though Itachi gave me weird vibes I still felt joyful in his company. Like these two brothers that were sitting across from me were no enemy but friends. Like they had actually accepted me for what I was and for who I know I am.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered.

I looked up at him and immediately flashed an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, sometimes I space out. It's just weird. Being around people that don't hate me, ya know?" I said quietly.

I felt a cool hand placed on top of mine and I recognized it as Itachi's.

"No need to worry little fox, there's no hate for you in our hearts." Itachi breathed.

A tear escaped my eye a slid down my cheek. Itachi caught it with his other hand and wiped it from my face. I smiled at the two brothers and squeezed Itachi's hand .


	4. New Places

Everything felt fuzzy, my limbs were half-numb, my eyes heavy, I was exhausted.

"Naruto."

The voice was soft. Almost timid like it was scared to have said my name.

"Naruto, wake up."

It registered. Sasuke.

"Yeah?" I said drowsily, slowly rising from my bed into a sitting position. I rubbed my eyes and let them adjust to the low light in our dorm.

"I shut the blinds but it's 2 o'clock in the afternoon Naruto. " Sasuke said softly.

"Aw shit." I replied and rubbed my eyes once again.

I had always been known to sleep in but this had to have been a new record. I usually never got past 1:30. I looked up at the raven and smiled, taking in his pale skin and thin lips. It was nice to have something so beautiful to look at in the mornings.

He smiled back at me and moved quietly to his desk, straightening things up before classes began.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked. We hadn't talked about our schedules much so I didn't know if we shared any classes but I hoped we did. It would make adjusting easier. I don't know what to call Sasuke, but if I had to find a word I would call him my friend.

"Yeah." He paused and added, "Can I see your schedule?" He asked timidly, again.

I nodded and got up and went to my desk to find my schedule. When I did I handed it to him rubbing the back of my head hoping he wouldn't laugh.

"We have psychology with Itachi together, math, science, history, and art." He said with a smile.

"That's 5 out of 7 classes together!" I blurted, not being able to contain my excitement.

Sasuke just looked at me and smiled, I guess he knew that having him there was just better overall and would help me out a lot.

I don't really know how to explain the feeling of joy I get from having someone there, like an anchor. I always had Tsunada but it was different. That was motherly love, motherly encouragement. That's expected. From what I've read from books, parents are always supposed to support you and encourage you and congratulate you even if what you did was only miniscule. But friend support was much different. They weren't required to tell you they were proud of you or that you were going to succeed. They meant it from their heart and that warmed mine. To go from always being told you were nothing by your peers to good jobs and you've got this, was a complete 180. It felt good. Sasuke and Itachi made me feel good about me. They showed me kindness when they didn't have to, when I almost lost hope on trying to get that support. To get friends. I appreciated them so much and I don't think they know that. I owed them that same support now. I owed them my best when it comes to friendship and kindness as well.

I am so glad I met them.

"Naruto? Are you zoning out again?" Sasuke laughed.

I began to laugh as well and smiled at him, rubbing the back of my head nervously as I always did when I felt embarrassed.

"Don't worry little fox, it's cute." Sasuke reassured.

I blushed slightly and murmured thanks. Before things got even worse I hastily made my way away from the raven and into the shower feeling the water wash away my anxieties about tomorrow and really, the rest of the year.

When I was done with my shower routine I realized how hungry I was. I rubbed my tummy hoping that would ease the growls and wrapped my towel around my waist, picking up my clothes and exiting the bathroom. I tossed my dirty clothes into the hamper and made my way towards my closet. I grabbed the first outfit I saw and realized it was another tank top but this time a pair of dark wash jeans and my old beat up vans. I slipped them on quickly, making sure I put on deodorant and grabbed my keys, my phone, and Sasuke.

"Where are we going Naruto?" Sasuke pondered.

"Food, where else?" I retorted, laughing while I locked the door behind us.

We made our way down the stairs and out to the main courtyard.

I rubbed my stomach again, feeling my hunger rise. My immediate thought was sushi. I grabbed Sasuke's wrist again and headed to the downtown area right behind the school. Tsunada had taken me on a little tour of the area a couple days ago and I thought this would be the perfect time to check some of the restaurants out.

We entered one of the smaller places. Smaller business's to me always felt more homey and the food always seemed to be better.

We were seated by a pretty brunette with long legs and jet black eyes, kinda like Sasuke's but not as thrilling. She took our drink order and we stared at the menu, ordering two huge rolls when she came back with our drinks.

"Where'd you find this place?" Sasuke asked, looking around and taking in all the small details about the place.

"Tsunada showed me the other day. She said this was the place to go for all the college kids." I responded, taking another piece of sushi and placing it into my mouth.

"It's nice and the food is good." Sasuke breathed, taking in the homeyness of the place.

"It's good you two found this place." Itachi's voice hummed.

I looked up abruptly and saw the tall man dressed in a jet black suit with a red tie tied loosely around his neck. He swung his hips in my direction and I scooted over quickly allowing him to fill the space next to me in the booth.

"Hi Itachi." Sasuke said dryly, obviously not thrilled to see him.

"Hello little brother and Naruto." He turned towards me as he said my name. His warm, sweet breath washing over me. I took in his scent and a shiver went down my back. He smelled like sweet vanilla and his breath matched. I unknowingly scooted closer to him, taking in his warm scent yet again.

Sasuke coughed and my eyes snapped open, no longer entranced by his scent. I just then realized how close I was to Itachi. My leg pressed to his while the other one was slowly creeping on top of his lap. My head was nuzzled into his neck and my hand was on the other side of his neck pulling him closer to me.

I unwrapped myself from him laughing awkwardly and sat as far as way as I could from the professor.

"Why'd you have to ruin it Sasuke?" Itachi hissed.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered and turned his head in disgust.

"Im so so so so so sorry Itachi, sometimes my senses just spazz out and go on overload mode and just control my body and sorry that was wow okay sorry." I stammered as I felt the blood rush to my face. Talk about an embarrassing moment.

"No worries little fox." Itachi purred and ruffled my hair.

Just as quickly as he came, he left.

After Itachi's departure, Sasuke and I didn't really talk much so we just paid the bill and left, making our way back to our dorm and quietly doing our own thing. It kinda hurt to be ignored, even though I had only known him for such little of a time. I organized the last bit of school stuff and then made my way to bed, forcing tears I felt coming back into my eyes and drifted to sleep.


End file.
